


Breakfast Chats

by onebatch2batch



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Also I think Frank and Dinah could be BFFs, And I love Dinah, Breakfast Chats, F/M, Gen, I miss Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 08:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13073160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onebatch2batch/pseuds/onebatch2batch
Summary: The last thing Dinah was expecting on her day off was Frank Castle.





	Breakfast Chats

**Author's Note:**

> Not-so-subtle undertones of Kastle because I'm a monster.

Dinah Madani comes to the realization that she’s pushing herself too hard very acutely.

Well, that’s not quite accurate. She comes to the realization very _painfully_. After Sam’s death and the Russo situation, and coming to terms that her justice hadn’t worked for Frank Castle, she had done even more to make her work her life. If she was going to be a part of the solution, it better damn well be a _viable_ solution for people, and not a cover up for the evils of the world. She took on her new position with a fervor, pushing and pushing and pushing until she collapsed into bed every night with thankful, dreamless sleep. 

This continued for several weeks until a stakeout went south and she was too exhausted to see it until it was too late. She found herself cornered and at the hands of two perps, and without her new parter coming to her aid, she would have been killed. As it stands, she escaped with a broken arm and black eye, and the strict orders for a day of rest and relaxation. 

Except, Dinah’s work has been her life for so long she’s not sure what to do with her free day. She spends some time cruising around the city until her stomach begins to protest. She pulls over and parks outside a small, nondescript diner deep in the bowels of the city. The door bell rings above her head when she walks in, and she takes a seat in the corner booth. The waitress pours her coffee and glances at her badge curiously, but makes no comment. Dinah looks at the menu briefly; they have a pancake special and she remembers early morning breakfast with her father before the world got cruel and ugly. 

She orders the pancakes. 

Fifteen minutes later she’s got fresh coffee and a warm stack of pancakes in front of her, which seems to pose another problem: she has one arm in a sling. Dinah rolls her eyes and goes about trying to cut the pancakes, struggling and extremely annoyed. 

She’s finally got one piece cut when someone slips into the booth opposite her, causing her to look up sharply. 

Frank Castle is sitting there, holding a warm cup of coffee and giving her a highly amused smirk. Dinah lowers her fork and blinks at him, confused. 

“Castle?”

“In the flesh, ma’am.” He looks good—great, even. Dinah is amazed to realize she’s never actually actually been this close to Frank Castle before, without any animosity between them. He’s a handsome man with a crooked nose, and she finds herself grateful that he’s unbruised and free of blood. His beard is grown out and is neatly trimmed, and his hair is cut short. “Although I believe my official name is now Pete.”

Dinah huffs in amusement. “Of course, Pete. What are you doing here?”

Frank pulls her plate towards him, plucking her fork out of her hand despite her protests. He picks up her knife and begins cutting the breakfast into neat little rows, then squares. “The waitress and half the folks in here were feelin’ awfully sorry for you and that arm, so I thought I’d step in. Call it charity.”

Dinah watches him cut up her food and is floored by the ridiculousness of the situation. This man had almost (however indirectly) killed her several months ago, and now she’s willingly letting him touch her food. Not that she believes he would ever poison her, but what a _weird_ day. Dinah shakes her head to clear her thoughts. “Where have you been?”

Since that day in the hospital, she’d seen neither hide nor hair of Frank Castle. It was as if he’d disappeared into the ethers, and she wasn’t sure if she would ever see him again. She had supposed that was a good thing, it meant he was keeping out of trouble, but she’s curious all the same. 

“Around.” Frank glances up at her, lips twitching, before he looks back down. “Shit, I haven’t cut pancakes up like this since—….a long time.” The sentence ends awkwardly, and she clears her throat to dispel it. She can guess where his thoughts were taking him. 

“Perp broke my arm,” she says to lighten the tension in his expression. “I’ve never had a broken arm before. It’s extremely inconvenient.”

Frank chuckles but says nothing and pushes the plate back towards her. He balances her utensils on the edge of the dish neatly and leans back, picking up his coffee cup. Dinah raises an eyebrow. “How long were you here before I noticed?” 

“Long enough. But don’t worry, I’m sure your powers of observation are secure. ’S probably the beard.” 

Dinah picks up her fork with her good hand and takes a bite. “Thank you,” she tells him gratefully. “...how have you been?”

Frank lifts one shoulder, looking out over the diner. “Getting there. Got you to thank for that.” He meets her gaze again, and the sincerity and gratitude in his eyes nearly knocks her over. “Thank you, Agent Midani. For everything you did for me. And my family.”

She lowers her fork and swallows in confusion. “I didn’t do anything other than what was owed to you, Castle. You’re a good man, I’m just sorry I didn’t see it sooner.” 

Frank gives her an easy smile, like they’re sharing an inside joke. “Well, I did help crash your car.” 

Dinah laughs softly. “Yeah, you did. That’s alright, I found something just as nice.” She gestures out the window to the older, red Ford, shining on the curb next to the restaurant. 

Frank looks over and whistles softly. “Always buy American,” he says approvingly. His eyes drift down the street and his mouth twists into a small smile without warning. Dinah glances over to see what had caused him to light up that way, and laughs when she sees it. 

“Looks like I was right after all,” Dinah smirks, watching as none other than Karen Page walks by and heads for the door. Frank gives her a sheepish but amused look. He looks like he’s about to leap out of his skin with excitement. 

Dinah waves a hand as Karen walks through the door, spotting them. She stops in her tracks and Dinah can see the flush on her cheeks from where she’s sitting. Dinah looks at Frank and smiles ruefully. “Good for you, Castle.” 

Frank clicks his tongue and stands. He looks down at her and slaps a serious look on his face, like he’s been prepping himself the entire time to say the next few words. “Listen, by the way. I heard what Russo did to your partner. I’m sorry about it. But he’ll pay eventually. I’ll see to it.”

Dinah’s heart clenches. The unexpected mention of Sam makes the familiar sadness creep up her spine. “Not before I do. See you around, Castle. Tell Ms. Page it’s good to see her.” 

Frank’s muted laughter rings in her ears as he walks across the restaurant and places a hand on Karen’s lower back, whispering something in her ear. Karen looks over a moment later and gives Dinah a genuine smile, which she returns. She watches as they take a booth in the corner of the restaurant, half hidden behind the counter. Karen’s hand reaches out to grasp Frank’s and he stares at her with a warm look. 

_Good for you, Castle. Don’t be a stranger._

Dinah smiles and goes back to eating her pancakes.

**Author's Note:**

> As per usual, I work a lot so seeing your guys' comments and kudos seriously makes my day a little brighter. <3


End file.
